


Upside Down Intro

by Sheilacasmam



Series: Samaritan [4]
Category: Lost, Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Harold Finch, Chasing, Crossover, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Thriller, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheilacasmam/pseuds/Sheilacasmam
Summary: Second page of my diary: you have to turn it upside down to read the description of my two main characters :)





	Upside Down Intro

**Author's Note:**

> My handwriting is a real mess.


End file.
